The Bat Family
by TheForgottenSuperhero
Summary: When Alfred's on vacation and Bruce is taking care of league business who takes care of the young bats? it seems the unlucky person is 13 year old Dick Grayson but hes not alone Barbara Gordon helps her friend take care of them but they get to meet Young justice play a little hide and seek and Dick hopes he survives rated T because of Jason's mouth. placed during um I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little fun Bat Family thing and if you don't like then stop reading instead of writing a mean reveiw saying it sucks!**

**Disclamer: Really you think I own this! would i be on here if i owned all this crap i mean come on!**

"Bruce your kidding right there not ready!" The 13 year old boy whined to his adoptive father.

"Dick, Alfred needed that vacation he hasn't had a vacation since I was 8" The Dark night Replied

"Can't you watch them!" He retorted. Dick knew he was losing this but it was worth a try.

"I have league business"

"Ugh" Dick was not happy about this he didn't mind Tim Or Jason but together it was the hardest thing on the planet. He still didn't understand how Alfred kept them under control each day when the dynamic duo couldn't even execute that.

"Can Babs help me? she can come to the cave too!" Dick desperately needed help.

"Fine." Bruce said defeated.

_Next Morning_

All of the Bat family was in the livng room waiting for Bruce to tell them what they were doing and where they were going.

" Cassandra Cain

age: 10

Your sercret identiy will be Black Bat.

Stephenie Brown

age: 9

Your secret identity will be The Spoiler.

Damein Wayne

age: 6

your secret identity will be New Hood.

Jason Todd

age: 12

your secret identity will be Red Hood.

Timothy Drake

age: 11

your sercret identity will be Red Robin.

Barbara Gordon

age: 13

you will only call her Batgirl.

Dick Grayson

age: 13

you will only call him Robin.

Are we clear?"

After he finished the children started to talk at the same time whining about there names asking where they were going all with the exception of Dick, Barbara, and Cassie.

"ONE AT A TIME! Thank you Jason you may speak first." Bruces voice echoed through the mansion.

" Why i'm a Red Hood thats a villan i say i'm old enough to be home alone THIS IS BULL! "

"Your Name is Red Hood because its time we turn a bad name good and the last time you were left home alone it took alfred a month to clean this place and two months to get that smell out of the house. Tim?"

" I where are we going? why can't you come? can we train? wheres alfred? and -"

"TIM! ok your going to Mount Justice with Dick. I'm have league things to do. Maybe if Dick and Barbara feel there up for it and Alfreds on vacation. Steph?"

"I'm not going and I don't wanna call Dick Robin"

" You are and you will. Damein?"

" Why are you leaving me in the hands of incompetence father?" Bruce sighed he wished Talia had let this boy be a child even if for just a little while.

" For the 3rd time today they are not incompetent. Cassie I couldn't love you more right now" the young girl smiled and felt supieior to the others.

" Dick, Barbara, I think good luck would be an understatment."

**Hello I fineshed the first chapter I know short but I has a life any how I don't know alot about them so I did my best and also I know the least about Steph. Ages were at random and I do my best for spelling so deal with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyo me again sorry for not uoadating abbit of writers block but i'm back on track ok so i'm how steph acts so there will be a minamum of her sorry if that bothers any of you.**

**Disclamer: Yep this is mine JOKING i do not own any of this except the plotline so if you steal it without my consent i'll have it deleted! just kidding quite hinestly its a well used plotline. sorta ... any way i'm rambling on with the show! I mean story... yeah story.**

"Robin B01 Over ride" the meahanical female voice boomed thourghout the cave but the over ride part of it caught every ones attention as they rushed to the main room.

"Red Hood B09, Red Robin B10, The Spoiler B11, Black Bat B12, New Hood B13, Batgirl B14, Robin B01." As each of the bat children emarged the team got more confused with each. from what they saw there was a grumpy looking child who looked only a year younger then Robin Who was suppose to be "Red Hood". Next was a very cheerful looking child who just looked so curious and full of energy this was supposedly " Red Robin". After him was a young girl with blonde hair who looked about 9 and also grumpy but not nearly as much as the first child this was "the Spoiler". After her was Another girl who looked a year older then the last also she looked as if she was caught in space this was supposedly the "Black Bat". After her was a small child who couldn't be more then 5 but looked like he acted like he was 30 this was "New Hood". Next was A young ginger girl who had to be the same age as robin she was "Batgirl the team had heard Robin mention her. Lastly was there team mate Robin he looked like someone had just told him he had to jump off a cliff onto a bridge then jump off that. All around for once in hs life the Boy wonder looked terrifeid.

"Um Robin who are these children" Megan questioned the gruop that stood before her.

"My siblings" even though no one said it everyone looked in shock. " Not biolagically but there my family. Uh this is Red Hood hes twelve then heres Red Robin hes eleven then this is The Spoiler shes nine then this is Black Bat she dosn't talk though so don't try to start a conversation shes 10 then this is New Hood hes five then this is Ba-"

" I'm Batgirl i'm 13 same age as Robin i'm just here to help babysit the little bats" the team attempted to process all of this tim stepped forward hoping to maybe start something

" Hi i'm Ti- Red Robin So whats your name? who are you? you look like superman? and whats up with-"

"Hey Reddie! chill" Jasons voice almost made a his name sound like a death trap " leave them alone no one likes you or your incisive questioning"

"Hey people like me your lying" the young boy started pouting "Di- I mean Robin Ja-Red hood is being mean!"

" Don't such a little Tool you faggot"

"HOOD DON"T YOU EVER CALL ANYONE THAT AGAIN!" Robins voice boomed through the mountain as Tim started crying from Jasons hurtful words Batgirl stated comforting him."Corner!"

"Ro-" Jason started.

"NOW!" Jason slumped over to the corner his brother had pointed to. Tims whines goot quieter when Batgirl offered him Ice cream after they came back with a bowl full of vinalla and choclate ice cream. Dick looked at barbara with a total look of 'what the hell are you thinking' she just shrugged.

"Um as I was saying there my siblings minus Batgirl but guys" He looked at the children around him " This Is Artemis, Miss Martain, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Aqualad."

The Team still stared at the bat family as if robin had brought in clowns for one they all wore dark shades Jeans and a jacket over a baggy sweater . All the Jackets were Black but both Red Hood And New Hood had there hoods up. Red Hood wore a red sweater, New Hood wore a white hoodie, Red Robin wore a blue hoodie, The Spiler wore a Purple sweater, Black Bat wore a Black hoodie, and Batgirl wore a yellow hoodie. Robinwore his usual green. All around It was quite over whelming Kid flash his best freind didn't even know he had siblings

" They look stupid this was fun but i have an IQ triple evreyones in this room and i refuse to stay take me home right now or i swear you won't live"

the teams jaws dropped when they heard the FIVE year old talk with such high intulect and it was at that oment they decided: all bats are crazy.

**heres the tem meeting them someone suggested I have the justice league meet them and i might do that i'm to lazy to edit but i'll do it tomorrow anyways to answer keepmovingforward2 talia and bruce had damein then he was trained to be an assaian kind of robbing him from his child hood but eventully he found his way to bruce how deid and the dick became batman then bruce came back its a long story either way talia dosn't want to become good and bruce dosn't want to become bad they didnn't leave on good terms.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay its summer which means lots of time to write and read! woo hoo! Once again Steph isn't really in the fic shes there she just doan't talk much sorry about that. Lastly come on people if your reading reveiw because the more reveiws I get the more I feel like writing which means I'll update faster. enjoy :) oh one last thing i've kinda been writing tim out of charecter sorry about that but for the purpose of the story i'll continue writing him as so but just so you know he is super duper smart and serious hes the brains of the family.**

**Disclamer: what you think i own this psh "I own this" is that even possible? no seriously is it? I SHALL OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! but for now I don't so ya.**

"NEW HOOD!" Robin was flusterd having to deal with so many bats was impossible. The small child sneered at his older 'brother' he could not fathom why father would leave him in the hands of such and idiot.

"hey wait i have an IQ higher then yours!" Tim spoke up " I discovered who Batman and Robin were when i was 8!" but as soon as he fineshed his rant they all noticed : New Hood was gone.

"Great" Dick used his sarcasticvoice because this was not going to end well someone eitheir in tears or dead hopefully Damein won't go that far.

"Uh whats wrong willl just find the kid-" Wally treid to solve the problem but his attempt was useless.

" New Hood is a trained assain hes could kill all of us within an hour." Robin explained to the rest of the team. The bats however had taken fighting stance all but jason who held i lighter lit in his hand sitting in the corner.

" if he tries to kill me again i have the right to burn him"

"RED!" Dick scolded

"Come on just a little?" dick thought for a moment him being burned would mean batman coming back down from the JL biz which meant he could take care of -

"ROBIN! we are not letting Red Hood burn his brother!" Babs put his thoughts to an end she was right.

" No burning people Red" Jason pulled a pocket knife out of his jeans.

"then he best not touch me." Robin sighed know this wouldn't end well his team still stood normally except Artemis who stood in fighting stance like the bats. She definatly has the instices of a bat.

"You guys! why arn't you in fighing stance he looks for the most vunrable-" Robin was cut off when a young Damain Wayne jumped out. On to Wally's head.

He grabbed Superboy's head who was quite near and slammed the two together they both fell back as New Hood jumped onto megans head and started tugging at her hair.

"ah get off get off!" Megan sqealed jumping around the room with the five year old having a death grip on her head. Once his next target was aquired he jumped to the next head. Unfortunatly it was Aqualad. Megan and him were still quite close so he grabbed megans hair and yanked and tid an expert knot arond one or aqualads chargers he skipped over to Artemis who had been perpared for this she felt him over her head and reached up and flipped him onto the ground.

"Not this time Hood lame." Robin helped artemis pick damain up and put him in what Robin had labeled for the day the time out corner. it had only been half an hour and most of his team and had minor injurys.

**there you go i know theres probably some major typos but i have games to play sorry for not editing it i'll probably do that tomorrow maybe. eh enjoy though oh and happy late Canda day and if your from the states happy early independance day!**


	4. Thank You!

Sorry about my long absence i don't think I will be able to update for a long time seeing as i am a part of 3 productions and i'm going through alot but i also want to make a HUGE thank you to Roxanne-Ride433 She floowed and favorite twoof my stories and me and I'm going through a really rough time right now including a reveiw I on one of my one shots saying it was out of charecter and sucked and seeing that just brightend my day thenk you soooo much :). Again sorry for not being able to update guys. Lastly i want to thank all you people reading it truly means alot to me :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey i've been writing chapters so I can go back and ya know add little hints and pretend like i've always knowen where this story's going but I need a break (Kaldur). The ceasing of Wally West and the cancellation of Young Justice has really hit me hard I honestly just come home and look up tags on tumblr and listin to my R.I.P. Wally West playlist this being said I think we all need a break to really comprhend and adjust to what has happended we need time to cope so this story will be on a hiatus until I feel like I'm ready to write more then just depressing things. This being said I will most likely be writing a Wally fic with extremly depressing feels but I doubt its any time soon because I don't feel ready to write again. I honestly don't even feel ready to read fan fiction again. Please understand that I apreciate every person who reads my storys. **


End file.
